Ever Longing
by Aku Blossom
Summary: There is something awakening in Equestria, as Twilight Sparkle nears the end of her first year in Ponyville. Just shy of three months until the Summer Sun Festival, she discovers an ancient book she was never meant to see.
1. Prelude

P R E L U D E

The Stranger in the Night

The day was almost over at long last. As the sun traced it's last few miles across the Equestrian sky, its goddess princess made her way back to her private quarters. She'd dismissed her guards just outside the throne room, needing the space to breathe and the room to think. Princess Celestia closed her eyes and gave a long sigh of relief; that day was finally over, but more importantly, that night was finally over. A night that lasted a thousand years, even if the sun continued to shine overhead.

"I know you've only just returned..." she had said, pausing to smile apologetically, her heart breaking seeing the look on her sister's face, "We'll speak tonight, I promise. Come to my room once I've raised the moon and we can talk all night if you would like."

A thousand painful, lonely years had finally come to an end. A thousand wasted years lay behind them, covered in shattered dreams and broken friendships. It was all over, it was time to celebrate! A time to look back on it and laugh, a time to pick up the pieces and try to make them fit once more. Celestia shook her head and sighed once more, pausing outside her chamber door. The pieces would never fit the same again, but she had every hope in the world they could make something new, something even more beautiful than what they had before.

A second chance, a new start, and it was all possible thanks to the efforts of her most faithful, most trusted, most beloved student. Celestia slipped into her chambers, leaving the door cracked, in case Luna came by early. She'd known all along that the purple filly was special, but even with that knowledge Celestia found it hard to believe.

"Twilight..." Celestia murmured, staring out her window and watching the last rays of sunlight stretch across Equestria. The princess's smile was so great, she felt ready to burst into childish laughter. Seemingly mimicking her mirth, the sun's light seemed to sparkle, lighting up that magical moment between day and night one last time. Celestia's horn began to glow, preparing to set the sun and raise the moon to take its place.

Before she could finish casting her spell, Celestia came to a sudden stop. A shiver ran down her spine as she glanced over her shoulder. The candles that lit her room had all gone out and even the light of the sun seemed to dampen when it reached her window sill. The air had grown colder too, almost bitter to the touch. Celestia took a shuddering breath and turned around, her eyes growing wider still.

"You..." The intruder smiled and nodded. The shadows played their part nicely, somehow hiding the truth of the stranger's form from even the Princess. Wherever the pony walked, the Princess couldn't quite see it clearly; it was always just out of focus. That feature, alone, was enough for Celestia to know exactly who is was; to know that it was her.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting anything," she said. The Princess swallowed nervously, her horn's magical glow intensifying to dangerous levels. Outside, the setting sun hung on the horizon, lighting it up like a harsh summer's day.

The Princess took a warning step toward the mare, but only a single step. She hesitated, trying to maintain her practiced grace, "What are you doing here?" she demanded. The stranger shook her head and gave her a patient, condescending smile.

"Celestia," she chided, "that's hardly a greeting." Celestia glared, an uncommon expression on the princess.

"Princess Celestia," She corrected the intruder, "and I demand to know what you are doing here," The mare sighed and rolled her eyes, giving Celestia another scolding stare. The Princess took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. It had been...how many years had it been since she saw her? She closed her eyes and focused on the matter at hand. She was here now, it would do no use to dwell on what had happened last time. "Please...tell me why you've come," The mare smiled and took a few measured steps toward the window, peeking outside.

"The sun stopped moving," She commented. Celestia didn't respond. The mare sighed, "I'm only here to visit, you don't have to be so hostile," That wasn't the whole truth, Celestia thought. This one never just visited. There had to be some reason, and that reason was never a good one.

"Why are you really here?" Memories Celestia thought she'd buried were resurfacing so quickly, it was taking all of her willpower to keep her temper in check. Still, her horn's glow was controlled, her magic flowing only just enough to keep the sun held steady. All across Equestria, ponies must have noticed something wrong; even the most oblivious would have thought time was standing still.

"You always were a bright little filly," the stranger said, turning to look at Celestia again, "You must have realized... it's almost time?" Celestia's anger suddenly vanished. She stared incredulously at the other mare. Had time really gotten that far away from her? The princess shook her head and looked away.

"No...no that can't be right. It can't be!"

"Luna's return was just the first sign, the others will come soon. I just... wanted you to know," she explained. There was something in her voice. A hint of guilt, a hint of apology. Turning back to the other mare, she took an uncontrolled step forward.

"Why are you here?" The mare chuckled and looked away.

"I told you, I'm just-"

"You are not the type to just visit! Don't treat me like a foal!" Celestia yelled. Her magic welled up inside her; her horn began to glow furiously again, but for all her fury, there was an unparalleled fear in her heart. She was shaking. "Tell me...please?"

The mare hesitated, then spoke, just above a whisper, "She's the one,"

'She?' Celestia lowered her head. No, it couldn't be. She couldn't possibly expect her to do something so dangerous, something so suicidal! Celestia looked up at the intruder again. There was no hint of a smile on her face. She...

"You can't..." Celestia whispered, taking a step back toward the door. The other moved closer, pausing at the edge of the shadows.

"She just left, didn't she?" Celestia nodded. The other mare nodded in return.

"How long does she have?" Celestia asked, her voice cracking. The intruder didn't respond, "I order you to answer me!" Finally, she relented, but refused to meet Celestia's gaze.

"She'll have one year...whether or not she succeeds is in her hooves," Celestia's mouth fell open. This had to be a joke, some cruel, sick joke.

"Only a year?" She asked, her voice small.

"Minus a day, of course," The other corrected, with an ironic little chuckle. Celestia clenched her eyes shut, refusing to cry. The other mare looked outside, cocking her head. The sun was trembling in the sky, as if threatening to fall to the ground below. She shook her head, kicking at the carpet.

"She should make the most of it. She'll need all the help she can get if she intends to face the-" Celestia cut her off, crossing the distance between them with terrifying speed. It was the closest they'd ever been, only inches apart.

"Isn't there something I can do? I've stopped it twice! I can do it again! She doesn't need to be a part of this!" The mare shook her head.

"Celestia, no pony can stop it twice. Luna stopped it last time... you remember, don't you?" Celestia shook her head, standing up to her full height. She tried to look intimidating, to look powerful, but at the moment she felt anything but. She had never felt so powerless before, even when she watched her sister descend into darkness.

"You have to make an exception! She's... she's still so young..."

"Nothing can change fate, Celestia. You know better than that," Maybe she did, but she still couldn't accept it. Her horn flared up and the light of her power filled the room, coating everything in blinding, glistening light. She couldn't back down. She wouldn't back down, not when someone she loved so much was at stake.

"I can change it! I am the most powerful being in Equestria!" Celestia's power grew brighter and brighter, casting away the darkness. The other, unlit by the light of the Sun Goddess, rested her head on Celestia's neck. The princess closed her eyes, her power blinking out. Tears freely ran down her cheeks.

"Please... let me change it... let me do something to save her... please?" The mare sighed and gave Celestia one last look.

"You're still just a filly." Celestia choked back another sob, refusing to look as the mare at last took her leave. The room grew warmer and the light came back. Outside, the sun finally set, exhausted, while the moon rose at last to take her silent watch over Equestria. Celestia stood unmoving, even when the door creaked further open, then quietly slid shut.

"Sister? Are...are you alright?" Luna's voice...it was a nervous, but beautiful, sound Celestia had missed so much. She blinked her eyes and, with a wave of alicorn magic, cleared her tears and turned to her sister with the brightest, sunniest smile she could muster.

"I'm fine, Sister. It's so good to see you! I've been looking forward to this all day," There was a moment, just a moment, of silence, before Luna's frown became a tiny smile. While the two settled into elder sister's pillows, ready to talk the night away, Celestia reflected on the mare's words one last time.

"She'll have one year...whether or not she succeeds."

'No, that isn't the way it will end,' Celestia thought defiantly. She was the most powerful being in Equestria, the goddess who moved the Sun itself. She could, and would, move the sun, the moon, and the stars to save the life of her most beloved student.

* * *

Night had long since fallen over the sleepy little town of Ponyville, resting humbly in the shadow of the great Canterlot. Ponies big and small had turned in for the night, resting up for the work to come at sunrise. There was, however, a single light still on in the town: a single candle lit on the balcony of the Public Library of Ponyville. The resident librarian, and star pupil of Princess Celestia herself, sighed blissfully, turning over another page and make a few quick notes.

Twilight Sparkle glanced up at the night sky, thankful for the full moon's glow. It seemed particularly bright tonight, giving her the perfect balance of light and the romantic atmosphere she'd come to appreciate the quiet hours of the night for.

"It's one in the morning," she muttered, turning back to her book. She knew she should have gone to bed hours ago, but for some reason she felt more restless than usual tonight. Maybe it was the exciting possibility that she was about to make a breakthrough with her research? Or maybe it was that she didn't want to let such a wonderful night go to waste. Whatever the reason, her mind refused to stop racing, her eyes refused to grow heavy.

She'd grown so accustomed to the silence, only broken by the soft snore coming from Spike's basket, that it was all Twilight could do to not scream when she heard hoofsteps downstairs. She strained her ears, listening closely for any other hint of intrusion. There it was, shuffling coming from the library. Swallowing nervously, Twilight slipped back into her bedroom, her horn's glow casting a warm lavender glow in the dark.

'Why would anyone be here at this hour? How did they get in? I thought I locked the door...' her thoughts trailed off as she descended the stairs, one shaky step at a time. Her heart began to pound in her chest, her blood rushed through her veins like ice, and there was a throbbing pain building in the back of her mind. Twilight paused at the entrance to the lobby, her mouth dry as cotton.

'Alright... here goes... one... two... three!' Rather than charge in boldly, Twilight cautiously peered around the corner. Her eyes widened and, for a moment, she felt her heart stop. There was a dark figure wandering up and down the shelves, occasionally pulling a title from its resting place. Each time, the figure gave it a quick look over, shook his or her head, and then put it back in its rightful place.

'How considerate...' Twilight thought ironically. She gasped out loud, as the figure turned to face her. Twilight whimpered, taking a step back. The figure began to come closer, moving with an unnatural silence. Hadn't she heard hoofsteps before? Trembling, Twilight took a few steps closer to the intruder. She'd been seen, there was no point in running.

"H-H-Hello! Um... c-can I h-help you?" Twilight asked with a nervous laugh. The intruder paused, just outside the glow of Twilight's horn, and suddenly smiled.

"Miss Sparkle, you must be the librarian. I apologize if I startled you," she said. Twilight relaxed considerably, her voice, while a bit airy, wasn't exactly threatening. She slowly smiled and took a step closer. The other mare turned and walked back into the lobby, once again avoiding the light. Twilight cocked her head, now more confused than frightened.

"It's okay... I just didn't expect any company. It's a bit late... you know?" The mare chuckled and took another book from the shelf. With a sigh, she shook her head and put it back.

"Oh, I agree and, again, I must apologize. I seemed to remember the library being open at all times to the public. I must have forgotten somepony lives here now," Twilight blushed, now feeling a bit embarrassed. Truth be told, the library was technically open to the public at any time. She'd just gotten so used to nopony being out and about at night that she hadn't considered somepony would have a sudden craving for a book passed midnight.

"I'm really sorry, is there anything I can help you find?" Twilight cantered up to the other pony, peering over her shoulder as she pulled down another book. She gave a sigh and placed it back, turning to face Twilight. Now she could see her a bit clearer... though, Twilight must have been growing tired because she couldn't focus too closely on the mare's features.

She was a unicorn, that she could tell, and she had glassy gray eyes, that was another detail Twilight could make out. Her mane...was it black? And her coat...it was pale, but Twilight couldn't quite place the color. She was wearing a dark jacket or cloak or poncho...something of that sort. It neatly covered her cutie mark, though.

The mare cleared her throat, causing Twilight to blush, "Oh! I'm sorry... um, did you say something?" She laughed nervously again. The unicorn smiled and cocked her head.

"I was looking for a very specific book...it is a black book with no title," Twilight blinked, looking at her bookshelves. A book with no title? That seemed terribly inconvenient, how was anypony supposed to know what it was if it wasn't titled properly? The unicorn chuckled, slipping by Twilight.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you don't have it. That's alright," the mare explained, trotting to the door. She paused, looking back at Twilight with a little smile. Twilight shivered, there was something about the smile, "It's a very interesting read... if you ever have a chance, I'd highly recommend it," The mare open the door and started outside. She paused, glancing over her shoulder and giving Twilight another odd smile.

"The Summer Sun Festival is just around the corner, isn't it?" Twilight nodded. A little over two months, to be exact. The unicorn smiled, "That will be your one year anniversary in Ponyville, yes? I hope you've enjoyed your time here," Twilight smiled and nodded. The two bid each other a good night, and the unicorn disappeared into the darkness. Twilight shut the door and shook her head.

"That was strange..." Twilight thought, yawning and climbing the stairs to her room. Almost a year in Ponyville. She could only imagine how amazing the party Pinkie had to be planning was going to be. As she laid down in bed, she thought back to what the unicorn had been looking for: a book with no title. Maybe she would have to give it a read.


	2. A1C1 Life of a Salespony

**Ever Longing**

**Act I: The Black Bible**

_Chapter 1: Life of a Salespony_

Celestia's sun hung cheerfully overhead as the tiny village of Ponyville enjoyed yet another exciting, fun-filled afternoon. Amidst the modest hustle and bustle of the village square, Twilight Sparkle cantered along absentmindedly, rambling to her faithful dragon assistant.

"I just feel like something happened last night, Spike," Twilight said, yet again. Spike groaned from his perch on Twilight's back, waving his little claw dismissively.

"Maybe it was just a dream, Twi. You know, ponies **do**have dreams," he explained. Twilight shook her head, glancing up as the two stepped into the Carousel Boutique. She'd visited Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, even Applejack and Rainbow Dash already. Someone had to have...whatever it is she was supposed to be looking for.

"It wasn't a dream, Spike! I know it wasn't a dream...at least, I don't think it was a dream," It was her turn to groan. Maybe it really had been a dream? Still...Twilight couldn't shake the eerie feeling that she had spoken to somepony last night. Whoever it was, they had told her to look for something.

"Welcome to the Carousel—why, Twilight! Hello, Darling! How can I help you today?" Twilight smiled, looking up at the approaching white unicorn, silently hoping that seeing her would trigger whatever forgotten memory Twilight was searching for. She sighed and shook her head, though, when nothing came to mind. Rarity paused.

"Darling? Is something wrong? You seem all out of sorts today." Rarity's sudden concern snapped Twilight from her scattered thoughts. The purple unicorn laughed sheepishly and shook her head.

"No, no, everything is fine, right Spike?" The two ponies turned to the little purple dragon, who had slid off Twilight's back, making goo-goo eyes at Rarity. Thankfully for Spike, the look of adoration was lost on the fashionista.

"Uh huh..." He mumbled. Twilight gave Spike a subtle nudge, "I mean, right! Everything is alright, no problems at all! Twilight is just stressed because she had a bad dream," Rarity raised an eyebrow; Twilight glared daggers at Spike.

"I told you, it wasn't a dream! And even if it was, it wasn't a bad dream!" Now Rarity's interest was fully piqued. She sidled closer to the arguing pair.

"Excuse me, dears, but I must admit, I'm quite curious. Do tell me about this dream, Darling,"

'Ugh' thought Twilight, stilling glaring at her assistant, 'I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it to anypony.' It wasn't that Twilight didn't trust her friends... it was more that she was embarrassed by how little she actually remembered, and she was worried that, maybe, it **had**all been a dream. She glanced back, catching a glimpse of the hopeful, pleading look on Rarity's face. With a sigh of defeat, Twilight turned to her friend.

"It's kind of a funny story, really! You see... the thing is... the problem... well," Rarity and Spike stared at her expectantly. Twilight narrowed her eyes in frustration, "I can't remember what happened! I swear it wasn't a dream! There was somepony else there... in the library, I mean! We talked and.. well, that's it. But I know it couldn't have been a dream!" Rarity put a hoof to her chin in contemplation. After a moment, she shrugged.

"Well, Darling, I'm afraid I just don't understand why you're so terribly flustered. If it wasn't a dream, then it mustn't have been too important a conversation if you can't remember it. And if it was, why, then it sounds like a dreadfully boring dream," Spike nodded, patting Twilight's side.

"That's what I said, Rarity! You're getting stressed about nothing!" he pointed out. Twilight sighed, folding her ears back.

"But I know she told me to find something..." _She? _Twilight thought. That was it! She had spoken to a mare last night. A... a... a unicorn! It had been a unicorn! And she had been looking for something... something that she had asked Twilight to find. What was it? Something... something that would be in a library. A book? No, the library had almost every book. Then... what was it?

Rarity stamped her hoof a third time, finally snapping Twilight from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Rarity, did you say something?" Twilight asked sheepishly, trying to looking innocent in spite of her friend's near-glare.

"I was just saying that I had almost completely forgotten about an appointment I made today, and if I don't hurry, I will be late," It was Rarity's turn to smile apologetically. She shooed the two out, locking the door behind her, "I am so very sorry, Dear. Oh, but why don't you walk with me and tell me more?" The trio started down the sidewalk, chatting about this and that, never really getting back to the topic of Twilight's dream. After a while, Twilight had almost completely forgotten her impulsive mission.

Almost.

"It was great seeing you, Rarity. I hope your meeting goes well!" Twilight called, smiling as they parted ways.

"Oh thank you, Darling, though we both know it will be a fabulous success!" Rarity called back. Secretly, though, Twilight could see her extra-hopeful grin. While Twilight trotted down the street, taking the longer, scenic route home, Spike sighed blissfully.

"Celestia, I could listen to that filly talk all day!"

Twilight chuckled, "I'm not sure a Lady would appreciate being called a filly, Spike,"

"It's a compliment, Twi! She's so young, and graceful, and.." Twilight's ears perked up, tuning out Spike's rambling, obsessive praise. Just around the corner, there was a dull roar growing louder and louder. At the market square, there was a growing crowd of ponies forming around a stand Twilight didn't recognize. Spotting the Apple family stand, Twilight approached the orange-coated owner with a quizzical look in her eye.

"Hey, Applejack!" The farm pony looked up, somehow forcing a smile through her obvious scowl.

"Howdy, Twilight! What can I do ya for?" Even this close, it was difficult to pick up her friend's country drawl over the nearby crowd. Applejack resumed glaring at the group when they began cheering and stamping their hooves.

"That. What's going on, AJ? I haven't seen a crowd this big since... "she trailed off, the two recalling, not-so-fondly, a certain blue show mare from a few months ago.

Applejack huffed, "Some fancy-pants salespony trotted in here and got everypony all excited with these wild stories he was tellin'. Says he just came from Canterlot and is sellin' all kinds of rare nick-knacks or somethin'. It looks like a big heap'a junk, if ya ask me," Spike climbed up on Twilight's back during her rant, straining to get a better look at the pony.

"Ah colt, I can't see anything from here! Can we go take a look? Can we? Please?" He gave the two ponies his most pleading, hopeful stare, claws clasped desperately. Twilight and Applejack traded a look.

"I don't think it would hurt to look..." Applejack sighed and shook her head, leading the two of them through the crowd.

"It's just junk, you'll see!" She, thankfully, missed Twilight's look of intrigue and Spike's grin of excitement. After a few minutes of rough shouldering and awkward apologies, the three managed to reach the stand.

It was a modest little stand, crudely constructed in a hurry. The wood had dents from misplaced hammer strikes, and the edges were rough and crudely sanded. There were a number of seemingly random items laid out, with various signs that red "You Tell Me" and "What's it To You?" and so on. Then, there was the salespony, himself.

Now, based on Applejack's description, Twilight had expected him to look... fancy? His froggy-green mane was unkempt and uneven—probably trimmed it himself—and his pale, gray coat was... well, pale and gray. Really, the only thing remarkable about the pony was the white collar and bright orange—obnoxiously bright orange—tie he wore. That, and his cutie-mark, which was, oddly-enough, a great, big fish.

"...and that's why we can all sleep soundly at night," the salespony said, wrapping up whatever story he'd been going on about. A good number of the gathered ponies stomped their applause, while a few still traded whispers, while gesturing toward the stand. Applejack glanced over at Twilight, nodding at a few of the items he was selling. Giving them a closer look, Twilight had to admit they weren't all that impressive to look at. A rock, a lantern, some sheets of paper, a slice of cake—that one made Twilight's stomach churn—and a... Twilight did a double-take seeing the last item. It was a jewel encrusted sword with a shiny, almost white, silver blade, and golden hilt, with six different colored gems.

The salespony saw Twilight and beamed, trotting over to the trio, "Why, hello here! Welcome to Needed Stuff, Equestria's foremost traveling treasure trove! I'm the owner, Sir Lord Hedgeward Bloom, Esquire!" He finished with a flourish and a bow, gaining more applause from the crowd. Applejack and Twilight traded a glance.

"Sir Lord? What in tarnation does that even mean?" The salespony grinned and cantered back to his stand.

"I'm so glad you asked! It's really an amazing story, if I do say so myself. You see, I was traveling, collecting stories and artifacts, as I do. I ended up on an island to the far south of Equestria, where I was suddenly ambushed by a group of angry slivers,"

Twilight blinked in surprise, "Slivers?" Hedgeward nodded.

"Slivers. They're a race of reptilian war creatures. They have an interesting culture, kind of like ours except more...violent. See, every sliver is born with a special talent, just like ponies. But, when they are in battle, slivers can give their talent to all of their comrades. They're pretty much unstoppable in large groups, even if they're fairly weak individually."

The surrounding ponies began to murmur. Hedgeward waved his hoof.

"But I got out alright. See, here's what happened. The slivers captured me and took me into their hive, where I was to meet the Sliver Queen, probably to be eaten. Well, as it turns out, the Sliver Queen was deathly ill and her children were freaking out, I mean, imagine if Princess Celestia was dying!" There was a loud gasp from the crowd, "I know, scary right? Now, lucky for me, I had discovered this elixir in the Merfolk kingdom of Atlantis. And, wouldn't you know it, it fixed her right up! Good as new, even. I was shocked, so were the sliver guards! But hey, I'm not complaining,"

"The Sliver Queen and I got to talking and, let me tell you, she is one interesting lady! She has this kind of primal fury about her, but she's just so classy. You wouldn't believe the stories a mother of over three hundred thousand can tell," Hedgeward chuckled and sighed, "I ended up staying with them for about a week before I had to go. The Queen gave me the title "Sir Lord Hedgeward of the Slivers" as thanks for my company. I think in Equestrian society it would make me... Duke Hedgeward, or something, but over here, it really doesn't mean anything. I just keep it out of respect."

At the end of his story, more ponies stomped in applause. Twilight was still a bit confused. First, she wasn't entirely sure slivers even existed. She had only read a few entries here and there about them, and they were all mostly unreliable. And second, even if they did exist, they weren't known for their hospitality. If Hedgeward really did get ambushed by slivers, it was more likely he'd be dead now. Applejack, on the other hoof, didn't by the tale one bit.

"That's a load of crock. Ya'll ain't never met no slither, they ain't real. They're just an old mare's tale to scare little fillies into being good!" A few of the other ponies mumbled in agreement. Hedgeward, for his part, seemed unfazed by Applejack's accusation. He just shrugged and kept grinning.

"It's all true, every word of it! And, you know what? That isn't even the most amazing tale I've got. The treasures I've got for you today, Ponyville, are a hundred times more interesting than I am! I swear it on the Sun!" A pegasus stepped forward, pointing out a little gold lantern she'd been eying throughout the story.

"What's the story for this one?" Hedgeward chuckled and trotted over, picking up the lantern to let everypony get a better look. One closer inspection, it was probably made of aged brass, not gold. There were dents and dings here and there, and, if one looked close enough, there were two engravings of the sun on both sides. It was a bit dusty, but seemed to be in decent shape considering how old it looked. Hedgeward set the lantern back down and cleared his throat.

"This, my friend, is the Lantern of Longliness. A magical lantern that lit the sky when a dragon stole away the sun. Do you want to hear the story?" The pegasus raised an eyebrow, but an earth pony jumped forward, nodding wildly.

"I do!" Hedgeward grinned, ignoring the crowd's murmuring. Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Maybe he's telling the truth this time!" Spike insisted. Twilight had to admit...his last story was a bit difficult to believe, and this one wasn't sounding any more plausible.

"Let's wait and see." The crowd grew quiet as Hedgeward began:

"Three hundred and fifty years ago, there was a poor old blacksmith who lived in a hut about twenty miles south of Old Trottingham. Now, in those days there was a mighty dragon named Gulgox sleeping atop Mount Norog, which was, coincidentally, east of Old Trottingham,"

"Due to the sleeping dragon, Old Trottingham was cloaked in smoke, a smoke so thick that the sun could never shine through it. Old Trottingham had lived in perpetual darkness for nearly a hundred years, it had been so long since they saw the sun, few even believed it existed. Back to our hero, the stallion, desperate to believe that Celestia hadn't forsaken them, crafted a lantern, this lantern," he gestured to the Lantern of Longliness, "He lit it every night, but by morning, the light was gone. He continued to try, night after night, for two weeks. On the night of the last day, the blacksmith had a dream. He dreamt of Mount Norog, and heard a voice, a weak, tired voice. 'Take me back to where I belong', it said. That morning, the blacksmith awoke and saw something miraculous... the light was still burning!"

"Not only that, but the light was unlike any he'd ever seen before. He recalled his dream, and knew what he had to do. The blacksmith took the lantern and ventured out of his home, towards the dreaded Mount Norog. It was a perilous journey, one through infinite blackness, but the light in the lantern never faded, never wavered. It lit the dark no matter how deep it got! After what felt like years of traveling, the blacksmith reached the top of the mountain. The light, brighter now than ever before, woke the sleeping dragon, who turned on the pony in a fury,"

"The dragon tried to destroy the pony. His breath of fire never made it beyond the light of the torch. His smoke, melted whenever it came in contact with the light. He stared at the pony in horror. 'Be you an angel?' he asked. The pony, tired and weak from his journey, shook his head, unable to speak. He set the lantern down and opened it. The light began to grow brighter and brighter, filling up the air. It rose from the lantern, into the sky, where it evaporated the smoke. As he closed his eyes one last time, the blacksmith heard the voice of the sun say 'Thank you'." Hedgeward finished, beaming with pride. The applause was more scattered than before. In fact, there was more mumbling and head shaking this time.

"That sounds awfully silly. I mean the sun in a lantern?" Hedgeward continued smiling.

"I know it sounds fantastic, but it really is the honest to Celestia truth." The pegasus from before was now fumbling with the lantern.

"So how do you even light this thing? Does it even work?" she asked. Hedgeward coughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, in the strictest sense...actually, it can't be lit by normal means. I can't say how, exactly, but once its lit, it will never go out, and will light even the deepest darkness," He grinned sheepishly. The pegasus glared and sat it back down. Hedgeward frowned, noticing that, with that, his crowd was starting to leave. Clearing his throat, he presented a strange gray rock with a red center.

"Well then, how about this? This is a chunk of Magikyte, a rare stone from space! In the right conditions, it has a powerful magic amplifying effect, capable of teaching even the mildest unicorn unheard of magic spells!" Twilight levitated the stone closer, turning it over with a critical eye. Spike watched just as closely, trying to decide just how it would taste. The outside didn't look too appealing, but that center looked delicious!

"What do you think, Twi? Anything special?" he asked. Twilight glanced at Applejack, then at Hedgeward. He was wearing an honest smile...but, even though she wasn't sure he was lying, it just...

"I don't know about the core, that looks odd, but the outside is definitely just ordinary granite," _Not that I'm a rock expert..._she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if Ponyville even had a rock expert, but she knew granite when she saw it. Most of the ponies were glaring at Hedgeward now. He sighed, snatching the magikyte back from Twilight.

"It is not an ordinary rock, this is a very special stone!" Again, Twilight got the distinct feeling that he wasn't _completely _lying, but it was too fantastic to believe. Pinkie Sense was one thing, but a rock she'd seen before having impossible magical effects? Channeling stones were always dense gems, and they were only good for a single spell. In all her studies, Twilight hadn't heard of a stone having the ability to enhance the overall magical power of a unicorn, let alone teach them entirely new spells.

Hedgeward tried to capture the crowd again while the trio turned to leave. Applejack sighed and shook her head.

"I never did like those travelin' sales types, they're always spinnin' some kinda lie to get ya to spend a fortune on junk," Twilight cocked her head, trying to get a good look at the salespony again. Spike piped up from Twilight's back.

"Why are you so sure he's lying? Sure it sounds ridiculous, but hey! You're one of the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony! Anything is possible!" Applejack blushed and looked down.

"Well, maybe I was bein' a mite hasty, but I just got this feelin' that he wasn't tellin' the truth. I can't explain it, but I just knew he was lyin'." Spike shrugged, voicing a theory that Twilight missed entirely. As she looked back at the stand, she saw it. A thick, black book with no title. Even from this distance, something about the book stood out, almost unnaturally. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Twilight came to a sudden stop, startling her friends.

"Twi?"

"Sugarcube?" A black book with no title. It was all coming back to her now! The unicorn from last night, she was looking for a black book with no title, she was looking for that book! Twilight tried to get a better look, but the crowd had closed around them. Twilight frowned and reared back, hoping that if she stretched just enough, then maybe... she vaguely heard Spike yelp and tumble to the ground.

"Hey!" His shout startled her. Twilight turned around, blinking in confusion.

"Ya alright, Sugarcube? Ya look like ya seen a ghost!" Applejack asked, giving her shoulder a gentle tap. Twilight nodded, looking back again while Spike climbed on her back once more.

"I'm fine... I just... remembered something I have to do,"

XxXxX

The rest of the day had flown by in a daze. Twilight met with Pinkie Pie a second time, though she couldn't for the life of her remember what they'd done or talked about. Even Spike had commented on how absentminded the unicorn seemed through dinner.

"It was there, Spike," she explained, staring out at Ponyville from her balcony. There was the stand, now long closed. There was a light on inside Hedgeward's cart, he must have still been up. Twilight frowned, how was she supposed to ask for the book after calling him out on his lies in front of everypony? She needed to get it, somehow...

"What was there? You haven't told me anything, Twilight!" Spike poked Twilight's side again, crossing his arms angrily. Twilight looked down, giggling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Spike... that pony, he had the thing I've been looking for all day. It's a book that the pony last night told me to find," Spike sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Not that dream again,"

"It wasn't a dream! I know it was real now!" Twilight was pacing her balcony, staring at the cart. She had to just go down there and ask him. She'd even offer to pay twice what he asked for it! No, three times!

"But, why do you need that book? What was it anyway?" Spike was following her downstairs, jogging to keep up with the determined pony.

"I don't know, but it's a book I've never seen before, and a book that unicorn was looking for. If nothing else, it's my job as the Ponyville librarian to make sure that the library is stocked with every book a potential reader could be interested in," She smiled and nodded, satisfied with her own explanation. The truth was, she had no clue why she so desperately needed to get the book.

"Well, I guess so...can I come with you?" Twilight was already halfway out the door.

"Of course! We'll just have to get back before your bedtime," Spike rolled his eyes, following her into the village. Along the way, he did his best to make small talk.

"So can we get anything else? I kinda liked that rock..." Twilight shook her head.

"No, Spike, you don't need it. Well...maybe, I mean, if the book is special, then maybe the rest of those artifacts were special too," Now that had her curious. She knew there was _something_odd about that book. But then, did that mean the lantern was the real deal too? She'd have to ask Princess Celestia, if anyone knew, it would be her.

"Here we are...hm?" Twilight walked up the steps. There was a note on the door "Out for a Few, Feel Free to Come in and Browse!" Spike pushed the door open, shrugging.

"Guess he's not afraid of ponies stealing his stuff?" Twilight shrugged and the two wandered inside. The cart was a modest size, more than enough to fit two ponies presumably doing business. But it was filled with an assortment of nick-knacks and goodies, the likes of which Twilight had never seen. There was the sword from before, the lantern, the chunk of magikyte, assorted jewels, a crown, and an entire chest of books, most of them new to Twilight.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he called his shop a treasure trove," She muttered, digging through the books, trying to find the black one. Spike licked his lips, looking the magikyte over. He frowned sniffing it.

"That's odd, I've never smelled one like this before," He set the magikyte down and wandered around the cart. There didn't seem to be a bed, though there was a dresser. Spike noticed a letter lying on the dresser. He glanced at Twilight, who was still busy rummaging, then turned back to the letter, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Let's see...hm? Sister?" Spike sat on the floor, glancing over the note. Behind him, Twilight was starting to get frustrated.

"It's not here! Maybe...hm? What are you looking at, Spike?" She looked over his shoulder, frowning, "You really shouldn't read someone else's mail...wait...let me see that!" She jerked the letter from his hands with her magic, ignoring his shout of protest. Twilight checked the door, then read the letter once more:

_To My Scatterbrained Brother,_

_How are things going? It's been about a week since your last letter, so I figured you got eaten by slivers again. Things are pretty much the same here. Still boring...still blank. Yeah, I know, I'm not supposed to force a cutie-mark, but it's not fair! Sorry, I'm supposed to keep this short. I hope you aren't getting in trouble. I know you can't help it, but try not to tell one of your stories to somepony important. Mom and Dad don't want a repeat of the Griffin Incident! Anyway, just hoping I hear back from you! I miss hearing your stories, your truth is so much more exciting than everypony else's!_

_Love,_  
_Cherry Blossom_

'Can't help it? His truth was more exciting?' Twilight set the letter down. It sounded like Hedgeward's stories had gotten him into some kind of trouble with griffins before. But that phrasing, his truth? What did that mean... well there was a saying she remembered reading. 'The truth has three sides, yours, mine, and how it happened,' She thought, recalling the book. Twilight gasped, jumping to her hooves.

"That's it! It all makes sense now!" Spike finished reading the letter and put it back on the dresser.

"What makes sense? I'm still confused about all of this..." Twilight started to explain, when she suddenly noticed the book she'd been looking for. Lying casually on another shelf, plain as day. She trotted over to it and lifted it. However, when she tried to open it, it was like it was frozen shut. Even tugging with all of her magical might, Twilight was unable to open the book.

"That's odd..."

"Here, let me try!" Spike and Twilight both screamed when the door opened and Hedgeward walked in, his ever amicable, cheery smile on his face.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Nightly Things! Equestria's foremost traveling twilit treasure trove! Oh, I recognize you two," He trailed off, looking away and frowning. Twilight quickly trotted over to him and showed him, smiling apologetically.

"H-Hello, Mr. Hedgeward, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Listen... we got off on the wrong hoof. I'm really sorry about earlier today," Hedgeward raised an eyebrow, "I noticed something before, um, this book," She held the book up. Hedgeward's eyes widened and the corner of his mouth twitched. Still, he just cocked his head. Seemingly using all of his willpower, he cleared his throat.

"Oh, that... um... yes, it's an interesting book, I'm told," Twilight smiled and set the book down in front of him. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head.

"Could you... tell me more about it? The whole... truth?" Hedgeward's ears perked up. Before he could stop himself, words came spilling from his mouth.

"That, Ms. Sparkle, is the Black Bible of Equestria. It was given to me on a cold, lonely night, just a few days ago. I was leaving Canterlot, when suddenly the air got colder, and a shadow appeared just off the road. I tried to see the source, but was suddenly struck by something! I fell to the ground, holding my side in pain. There, covering the moon itself, was a monstrous form. A mare, black as the night, with six glittering horns, and a seventh, black horn in the center of her head. She had eight leathery black wings and was taller and more majestic than Princess Celestia herself!"

"She took a swing at me with a blade of magic! I dodged, and pulled the Emperor's Blade from my toppled cart! We dueled, there in the moonlight, for what felt like hours. Finally, I landed a mighty blow to the monster. She faded into smoke, but quickly reappeared, now glittering like a thousand diamonds. I couldn't look directly at her, but I could hear her voice. It chilled me all the way to my bones, so terrifying I nearly blacked out."

"She gave me the book and told me that it was the true history of not only Equestria, but the Planet itself. Ponies had died trying to find it, those who did were driven insane. It was, she said, the most powerful relic on the Planet. She... told me to take it, for besting her, and to ensure it made it to the pony who was meant to hold it," He finished with a proud grin, which quickly became a frown. He folded his ears back and bent to snatch the book. Before he could, Twilight snatched it with her magic, once again.

"How does it open?" She asked. Hedgeward rubbed his head.

"I'm not entirely sure..." He trailed off, cutting short another wordy tale. Spike started to speak, but Twilight spoke up before he could.

"How much do you want for it?" Spike and Hedgeward looked at Twilight like she was crazy.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I asked, how much do you want for it?" Hedgeward swallowed and looked around. He leaned closer to Twilight, whispering.

"You...believe me?" it seemed like he didn't even believe himself.

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Of course! Everything I say is the one hundred and twenty percent absolute truth! Every word of it, swear on the Moon!" Twilight nodded, handing him thirty bits. Again, Spike and Hedgeward both seemed shocked.

"Well then, I think this seems reasonable, don't you?" He nodded numbly, cocking his head. Twilight nodded and said her thanks before leaving with Spike. As the two walked home, Spike caught up with Twilight, lowering his voice.

"You...didn't seriously believe that, did you, Twi? I mean, why? There's no way he was telling the truth!" Twilight lowered her voice, glancing back at Nightly Things, where the lights had gone out.

"The truth is a tricky thing, Spike... everypony perceives it differently. For some ponies, the truth everypony else perceives is so boring, they just have to make it more exciting. Maybe it isn't what we would call the truth, but... it's his truth, and that's good enough for me," Spike was still confused, but Twilight was satisfied with her answer.

The two returned home much later than Twilight had expected. Spike went to bed immediately, saying a sleepy goodnight before collapsing in his basket. Though she was tired, Twilight couldn't resist trying to open the book one last time. To her shock, it opened without any resistance.

"That's odd... " she stepped out onto the balcony, thankful for the light of the moon. She opened the book, disappointed to see that most of the pages were blank. A book with no title and no words, maybe she had been silly in trying to track it down? She turned to the first page and gasped as words began to appear.

_Let these pages reveal the secrets of my heart only to she who touches the hearts of others._

'What in Equestria... ' Twilight turned the page, gasping when she saw more words begin to spill onto the page. She glanced up at the moon, smiled, and got comfortable.

It was going to be a long night...


End file.
